Robo Strux: The Fanfiction
by AlxkendBlader
Summary: This fanfic is based on Robo Strux, a short-lived old-school American release of some of the older Zoids toys (Gojulas, Iron Kong, etc.) from the mid-1980s. It takes place in a continuity of my own creation, to let you know. Read and review! Prologue up!


**Robo Strux: The Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoids; Takara-Tomy owns it! But, whatever Robo Strux I make up in this story (though they be based on Zoids like the Death Saurer) are mine.

A/N: This is based on the short-lived Robo Strux line, which is an old-school American release of the Zoids toyline from the mid-1980s.

* * *

**Prologue:** The Tale of the Titan Strux

Far away in the galaxy, there laid a planet known as **Strux-85***. On this planet, is a race of massive mechanical life forms known as **Robo Strux**; monstrous machines with the power to rule! They are separated into two opposing factions; the peacekeeping **Blue Guardians** and the battle-crazed **Red Mutants**. The embittered war between the two armies of Robo Strux destroyed all in its path, leaving those uninvolved in the conflict fearing for their lives. After many long years of conflict, the war between the Blue Guardians and Red Mutants had come to a stalemate.

However, legends spoke of a larger, far more powerful race of Robo Strux known as the **Titan Strux**. These god-like Robo Strux are as powerful as they are massive in size. Few have ever encountered a Titan Strux in person and lived to tell the tale. Some say that the most foolish thing for any regular Robo Strux to do is challenging a Titan Strux to a direct battle, for the results would be most devastating.

There is one Titan Strux that stood out above the others, in terms of reputation and notoriety, and his name is **Deathor****. Deathor is a massive T. Rex-Type Titan Strux and a most ruthless foe, being extremely well-armored and armed to the teeth. His most feared weapon is a Charged Particle Cannon that could annihilate just about anything with a destructive beam of accelerated energy particles.

Because of his power, he had gained a following of smaller Robo Strux. As a result, a third faction appeared in the war, wreaking havoc against both sides. Now, the Titan Strux are generally neutral in the affairs of the two factions, but seeing Deathor attack both sides with his own army was a most blatant violation of said neutrality. To stop Deathor's campaign of terror, a Triceratops-Type Titan Strux named **Thunderox***** stepped forward with followers of his own, to oppose the tyrannical rogue. Thunderox is Deathor's arch-enemy, and for two good reasons; his signature weapon is a pair of powerful Magne-Drills strong enough pierce through Deathor's armor, and he also possesses an ultra-durable particle absorption shield that can negate the particles of Deathor's deadly beam.

That fateful day, the two Titan Strux fought fiercely for supremacy and the very fate of Strux-85 itself hung in the balance. Eventually, Thunderox was able to defeat Deathor, using his Magne-Drills to pierce the heart of the ruthless Titan Strux. Deathor's followers were exiled, as the Blue Guardians and Red Mutants breathed collective sighs in relief, that the malevolent Titan Strux was defeated. To prevent Deathor from ever returning to wreak havoc again, the two factions agreed to a ceasefire. The Blue Guardians extracted T. Rex-Type's Strux Core****, while the Red Mutants dismantled the body and placed the components under heavy guard.

The rogue gigant's followers swore revenge on all who opposed their master, and had not been seen since their exile, while Thunderox and his army returned to whence they came. Twenty years since that epic battle, peace settled across the planet, and to prevent any more costly wars from happening, the Blue Guardians and the Red Mutants agreed to set up a series of battle arenas***** all over Strux-85. That way, Robo Strux can go to these stadiums and fight one another without having to go to war. In addition, new types of Robo Strux had turned up over the years, as well, each with more modern equipment and weaponry.

One day, a major situation had occurred; Unknown assailants had attacked the Blue Guardians' main military base and had stolen Deathor's Strux Core! No one knows how the intruders had managed to force their way past the elite Robo Strux that had guarded it at the time, but one thing is for sure, something of great significance may happen soon…

**Prologue End**

A/N: This is the end of an epic prologue! Be sure to review, readers, if you want me to do more!

* * *

*= I based the planet Strux-85 on Zi, the main setting of the Zoids universe. Strux-85's name comes from "Robo Strux" and 1985, which is the year that it came out in the United States

**= Deathor is based on the infamous Death Saurer.

***= If you've been reading, you might have or might have not figured that Thunderox is basically the Robo Strux version of Madthunder, the gigantic Triceratops Zoid that defeated the Death Saurer.

****= A Strux Core is basically the Robo Strux equivalent to a Zoid Core, but its function remains the same; it acts as the heart of the Robo Strux.

*****= The battle arena system is a reference to how in _Zoids: New Century Zero_ that people would fight competitively using Zoids.


End file.
